second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Noble Houses of Yadra
"My most loyal friends and allies" -King Mezak, speaking about the noble houses- "Traitors and turncoats. I should have had them all imprisoned when I had the chance" -Empress Hask'Valgam I, during the Yadrani civil war- Since the earliest days of the Kingdom of Yadra, there have been Karthemas families which have served the kings and emperors more closely than any other. Thanks to their service, loyalty or due to close family ties, these bloodlines have gained more and more power and influence until finally becoming the ruling houses of the Kingdom, only below the King when it comes to power and wealth. The Noble Houses of Yadra thus are just one step away from the top in the close pyramid that is the Yadrani society. Advancement in such a caste based world is nearly impossible, so most of the current noble houses are hundreds, if not thousands of years old. Many inhabit palaces and fortresses almost as old, their walls and rooms mixing the glory of the past with the latest advancements of the present. Dozens, if not hundreds of Karthemas families serve these noble houses and have done so for many generations. Some even feel pride about the fact that they have ancestors who worked for the same noble house they now serve hundreds of years layer. Due to their higher education and influence, most of the high positions and government duties in the Kingdom are given to the heads of the most important noble houses. Depending on the rank, they will protect a certain village, command a part of the fleet or even act as the governor of a newly-created colony. The higher the rank of the noble, the more responsability he or she will be given and the more wealth they will acquire while doing so. Ranks and Houses of the high nobility High Dukes The most important Karthemas after the King of the realm, High Dukes and Duchesses are often somewhat related to the current crowned head or some other in the kingdom's long history. Nobles of this rank are often those chosen to govern a new world of the Yadrani Kingdom, lead the armies or teach the monarch's offspring. Known High Ducal families: -House Slinzer (Blademasters for many generations of kings. Extinct after the fall of Yadra) -House Devirka (Governors of Fal'Kaboss. Nearly extinct after losing the planet to the Commonwealth) -House Endek (one of its members currently being the Enlightened Queen of the kingdom of Ra'Tagrass) -House Kameras (Count family raised to the position of High Dukes by order of Empress Hask'Valgam I, to help her fight the forces trying to take her throne) Dukes Right below the High Dukes, these noble families have given a great service to the crown in the past and so are given rights and privileges beyond those of the common nobility. Rulers of cities and commanders of armies and fleets, they often compete with each-other to be noticed by their monarch and obtain new powers and responsabilities. -House Odissera (first to reach the planet of Shi'tanask and owners of some of its most important cities. Forced to exhile after plotting to overthrow Empress Hask'Valgam I) -House Roncesbarne(Traditionalists of the virtues and codes of the Yadrani realm. Nearly extinct after the Commonwealth's conquest of Fal'Kaboss, now serving the Enlightened Queen of Ra'Tagrass) Counts Also known as "Comes", counts are high ranking officials and military commanders with powers just below those of a duke. Some counts get their authority from one of the High Dukes, while others serve the monarch instead. Lords and ladies of cities or small provinces, they have a number of minor, knight houses under their command and the responsability to call the Banners to war whenever their Duke or the King himself demands it. -Divener (House in decline since before the 23rd century. Now allies of the queen of the Enlightened Kingdom of Ra'Tagrass) -Irinner (Generals of the Royal Banners. Currently extinct after the Fall of Yadra) Ranks and houses of the minor nobility Baron Close advisors and trusted brothers in arms to their Counts, barons make sure the laws are kept and the realm of their masters works as well as it can. As a reward for their services, barons are given ownership over cities and towns. -House Grifner(known for being important judges and administrators of the King's lands in Yadrani. Dead to the last while defending the royal palace during the Fall of Yadra) -House Aracon (known for being explorers of renown. Family still survives, only now as citizens of the Commonwealth) Landed Knight Warriors who, for their services, have been allowed the right to control a village or small town. They sometimes have minor knights under their care, aside from a number of serfs which they command personally in battle. -House Mezedak (house of the legendary warrior, the Paragon Blade) Minor Knights The largest part of the nobility, minor knights are those nobles of low rank who depend entirely on their Baron, Duke, Count or the King himself to survive. They often act as minor officers and bodyguard of important nobles. Category:Kingdom of Yadra